Rewrite:Accident
by StackofStories
Summary: Its a rewrite of Accident. Natsume got a bit tipsy during his bachelor night, sleeping with Ruka. They part, never meeting again until 5 years later at Gakuen Alice this time Ruka has a little girl with him. Who is she?  M-preg and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of everything!**

**Enjoy this!**

**I own nothing!**

**Review!**

**My birthday is tomorrow!**

**

* * *

**

**_Natsume's Pov:_**

Blurry images greeted me when I woke up. Two strong arms were around my waist, I felt very comfortable and warm there. So very comfortable, yawning, I closed my eyes about to fall asleep in the embrace.

"Wait...wait...WHAT!" My mind screeched. Quickly moving out of the hold I was in. The things around me were unfamiliar and there were clothes all over the floor. I didn't know where I was or what had previously happened.

I had no idea what to do in this kind of situation; quickly I scanned the floor for my clothes picking them up and putting them on. As I finished putting on my last article of clothing, I peeked over toward the bed. I was curious as to see who was under the covers.

Pulling the top cover back a little I gasped when I saw blond hair. I couldn't believe this. It had to be some sort sick twisted joke. I was only close to one person with blond hair and that was my best friend Ruka.

Seeing Ruka, jogged up a lot of memories from last night. I remembered everything now from Youichi, Yuu, Ruka, Narumi(.at Mikan's suggestion of inviting him.) had thrown a bachelor's party. Everybody but Ruka had left after about midnight each barely managing to stumble back to their hotel rooms.

Ruka had stayed because he fallen asleep. I had woken him, leading him to my bedroom because we were used to sleeping together.(get your mind out of the gutter, people! X3) As he stumbled in my room, he looked so innocent and cute. My body moved without my consent, before I knew I had kissed him on his soft pink lips.

My hands roamed his body without his consent. Touching his sensitive spots all over. Making him cry out or moan my name. All the sounds Ruka made were absolutely delicious. To add more salt to the wound, I remember vividly how I has my moved my mouth from his lips to his neck. My teeth scrapping along the exposed skin trying to find a perfect spot to mark him as mine. Before, I knew it, I bit down hard giving him a hickey. A couple minutes later we discarded our clothes and the rest was history.

The bed shifted, bringing me out of my thoughts. This left me in even a bigger problem than I thought. What was I supposed to tell the current love of my life? The soon to be otherwise known as Sakura Mikan; I slept with my best friend a month before our wedding. Or Ruka, what was I supposed to tell him? That I'm sorry and I wished it never it happened?

I couldn't tell Mikan that much was obvious to me. I can't- no... Wouldn't lose her over a simple mistake but what was I supposed to tell Ruka? Do I tell him that we should never talk about again or leave avoiding any awkward tension?

A noise of frustration escaped my lips, sitting on the bed I continued to think. Looking toward Ruka again, my choice was made. Grabbing the rest of my things I headed out of the room. "This is for the best." I muttered to myself.

Going down to the Lobby, I made arrangements for Ruka to stay for a couple of days. As I walked out the hotel toward my car a weird feeling started to form in the pit of my stomach. "It was for the best." I tried to reason with myself to squash any doubt.

"Right?" I asked out loud. I didn't receive an answer but the feeling in my stomach felt tighter.

**_Ruka's Pov:_**

My eyes opened immediately after Natsume had left. I was awake from the start. I had this small hope that Natsume would stay but I didn't blame him for leaving.

Natsume maybe rash but over the years he had become less spontaneous like his younger self. Nat had thought about all the pros and cons before leaving.

Natsume had been my first and only crush. I mean I was a healthy twenty-three years old so I dated and mingled but Natsume was on my mind since the beginning. I realized my crush when I was about ten years old, around the time Mikan; I spat had started butting in on our perfect lifestyles.

Before it had been Natsume and I, in our own world. So perfect and content without a care in the world, nothing could mess with us. Nobody was able to intrude in on our on special relationship. It was bliss. Then this clumsy idiot who was happy about everything and had everybody wrapped around her finger arrived. Natsume had taken a liking to her immediately after he found he couldn't burn her.

On top of that she like Natsume had this Alice that hardly anybody had gotten in the past. She had a nullifying Alice and a SCDC (swap-change-delete- copy). By the end her third week at Gakuen Alice it had become obvious that Nat liked her.

Who am I to deny my best friend from finding love even though I liked him? I knew Nat was stubborn to admit his feelings so I pretended to have a crush on Mikan, which eventually pushed Nat to make his feelings known. I was miserable yet happy.

They had gotten together and stayed together.

Sighing, I moved around in the bed to get comfortable. There was no use in crying over spilled milk besides I needed to be happy for Nat's big day in about a month. I had to be there anyway because the groom needed someone there for emotional support. Much like the bride did when having her mother or father walk them down the isle?

Deciding to just fuck it all, I moved toward Nat's side of the bed. Enjoying his smell that eventually lulled me to sleep.

**_Four Weeks Later:_**

Getting out of bed I held my hand tightly on my mouth and clutched my stomach. Heading straight toward the bathroom. Finding the porcelain toilet, I quickly crouched down emptying my stomach of its content.

Groaning, I sat down on the bathroom tiles for a few minutes or so. Getting up shakily I brushed my teeth a couple times to get rid of the taste and smell left in my mouth. After that I made my way to my bedroom to get ready for the wedding.

Though, I sick with something I couldn't just cancel, I mean I was the best man. After about thirty minutes I was ready. My black tux was ironed and pressed fitting like a snug glove. My shoes were polished and my tie was tied.

I was ready to go though my stomach was still giving me slight problems. I didn't know what was wrong and I didn't have time look into it. Getting my car, driving to the church I was finally there.

The church inside was absolutely breathtaking. Everything was ivory and a deep red like roses. The work put into decorating the church was a lot. Though I had to cut my looking short when I glanced at my watch.

"Shit!" I said out loud scaring some guest but I couldn't care. Running to my side of the church I fixed ties, polished shoes, overall making sure everything was in tiptop shape. Once I doubled checked everything I placed myself in front of the other guys but behind Nat ready to go. The music was played and I knew it was time to give up on Nat; he was becoming a married man. I couldn't interfere no matter how much I wanted to.

I walked out right behind Natsume waiting for the french doors to open. After about two minutes they did, two figures were interlinked by an arm. The taller figure; Narumi was dressed in a black tux much like ours. The shorter one; Mikan was dressed in an ivory dress that was ruffled at the end with a red sash tied around her waist. Her hair was done in a simple bun with a single strand of hair curled.

"She's beautiful," I heard Natsume whisper. I forced myself not react and just nodded at his comment. Soon Narumi had finally given away Mikan. She took her place by Nat's side. The priest smiled down at them starting the usual speech.

The speech had finally came down too; "If you any reason why these two shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." My hand twitched but I kept a firm ground. I wasn't going go mess this up. There were no objectors so the priest moved on. "Now with the power invested in I pronounce you to husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride."

The two moved toward each other, like time had moved slowly I saw them exchange the ever binding kiss. My world-stopped right there, shattering to pieces. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't be there. I had to get away from everything. I needed to. I stopped though just before I was near the church exit.

I was going to show that I supported them. I joined the after party, eating little as to not upset my stomach. I mingled and flirted a bit but nothing harmless. This was the night of my heartbreak, the night, which made my best friend the happiest. After about two hours, I got ready to go. Saying a quick goodbye to the happy couple, I left. Never to see them again until five years later in the most unexpected place.

* * *

**Point any mistakes!**

**Happy Holidays err Early Holidays! XD**


	2. Hospital Visit

**So I'm back! You should rejoice though. Thank you all for reviewing and alerting. If I'm gone for more than a month, keep pestering me please.**

**This is the only time I'm going to say this so listen well. I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did you will see some yaoi specifically between Ruka and Natsume. Hotaru would hit Mikan so many times with her Baka Gun that she falls into a coma in which she will never wake up from. They forget about her and the Doctor eventually pulls the plug. She is a Mary Stu that deserves to die, I mean she reminds of HARRY POTTER Mary Stus. Mikan also reminds me of Ebony from My Immortal the worst Mary Stu ever.**

**Warning: Mikan bashing. M-Preg. Originality and Yaoi. Yipee.**

**Enjoy please.**

**point out any mistakes.**

**

* * *

Ruka's Pov**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room is not fun at all especially early in the morning. Everything looks dreary and blends together. The TV. The hospital supplies makes a pleasant background noise along with the scant nurses chattering.

The people in the waiting room look bored, some tired that tells me those have been waiting here for hours. Children don't bother with the play area, the younger ones are curled up next to their respective parents, and the eldest children sit either next to their sibling(s) or parent(s) with indifferent expressions.

Some of them occasionally give concerned looks when their family members start coughing or sneezing. As look at them I wonder if I will ever get to have what they have.

I have no older or younger siblings. My parents died when I was younger and my Uncle's children were years older than me. The rest of my family I didn't bother to keep contact with. They hadn't sought me out yet nor have tried to speak to me.

I briefly wonder if I will ever have children, someone who I share my flesh and blood with. Someone who I can and will love unconditionally. Someone who will only mine. I want to have children in my life; b- I quickly push these thoughts to the back out my mind.

These sorts of thoughts are dangerous. To want something you can't have. It's better to just ignore and be happy for what you do have.

**~X~**

Getting up slowly, so that I don't wake up Mikan. I creep to the kitchen, to get some water. When I reach for my favorite glass that Ruka gave me for my 13th birthday, it cracks.

Gently picking up the cup I inspect it. The crack starts around the top rim of the cup spiraling downwards till it branches off it several small cracks. It's a wonder that's holding together.

That cup is supposedly resilient to breaking or chipping, made by some of the best glass blowers from Italy. I see no reason for it to break, there is only one reason for something crack like that.

Somebody close to me is about to go through something. Their future is going to change drastically. Since it's Ruka's cup I wonder if I should call him. I clear these thoughts; Ruka's a big boy. He can take care of himself.

Still when Mikan was in trouble, the promise rock she gave me did absolutely nothing. Maybe I'm looking too much into I try to convince myself but it sounds like a lie.

I walked out of kitchen; I didn't really want anything to drink. As I slid into bed I still think about why would Mikan's Rock do nothing but Ruka's cup cracks.

My eyes flicker over to the bright numbers of the digital clock. 7:15am it reads. Its too early I should sleep.

**~X~**

A nurse pushes me into a stark white room; she checks all my vitals without a word. When she is done she says, "Sit down, the doctor with be here soon." I give her a jerky nod in response.

The room smells too much like disinfectant and sickness. I really want to get out of here. My thoughts start to stray,

_There is so much blood, "Momma! Daddy!" I scream. The car is turned over. I see both of my parents in their seat belts upside down. My mother has red oozing out of her mouth._

_"Ruka," She says her voice is strained._

_"Momma," I feel tears slide down my face, everything is blurred. My father is silent._

_"I love you." She whispers, and then she falls deathly quiet._

_"Momma!" I scream but she doesn't stir. I can hear the ambulances and police cars. Men pull me out of the car and I fight back though one of them holds me tight. I am suddenly in the hospital waiting outside of the E.R. room._

_Though they give me clean clothes and the blood is washed off. I can still see it, the red stains against the white. A doctor comes out; his warm brown eyes look out me. "I'm sorry son." He voice breaks._

_I stare at him in silence before I start screaming-no- screeching. Nurses, Doctors, Patients, everybody rushes to me but I don't care. I start thrashing around wildly still screeching._

_Red_

_Black_

_My mothers whispered last words_

_The fire that burns brightly outside the car._

_My father's and mothers blank stares._

_I can't help it, the tears flow down my face and I feel like I'm drowning. I can't breath. I want to breath. Everything hurts._

_ Something is behind me, I feel a slight pinch and then everything is black but even in darkness I still feel everything._

Someone is shaking me hard. A feminine voice asks, "Are you okay, Mr. Nogi?" I turn to look at the girl who asks me that question. Her eyes are a dark purple color; she has black hair thrown in a messy bun, her skin a chocolate color.

I nod.

She gives me a concerned look but she doesn't press on. "So what's wrong?" I tell her immediately happy to get my mind off my previous thoughts.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately. I can barely stand on my feet for long periods and of time and I feel more tired than usual." She nods as she writes down.

"Anything else?" She asks.

I shake my head in 'No.'

I spot her nametag, which reads Dr. Kaiko. She gets up, with my folder in her hand, "You seem perfectly healthy but I'll take some blood just to make sure."

I nod, a few minutes later a nurse comes in taking my blood. She leaves along with the Dr. Kaiko. I wait for what seems like hours, before the Dr. comes back.

Her bun seems messier; her eyes hold something new like excitement but also nervousness. She closes the door; I hear the faint click that signals that she is looking it.

"Mr. Nogi," She starts.

"You have nothing wrong with you. Your health is perfect." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"But, you are pregnant." She finishes. I glance at her.

"WHAT?" I ask in disbelieve.

A grin appears on her face, "You are pregnant." She elaborates, "Normally it isn't possible for a man to get pregnant but they're a few. A couple months ago Uzumaki Naruto was at our sister hospital found out he was pregnant too.

That's a rarity; anyways the male body is not the ideal place for a child. There is neither birth canal nor uterus. Although that is not true for you, you have an uterus though no birth canal. How you have a uterus or working eggs I have no idea but it happened.

Your egg got fertilized by a male and now you're pregnant." I blush when she said that particular sentence.

For a while I don't want to say anything. I can't say anything. A silence ensues; nervousness is in her eyes, full force. Dr. Kaiko talks her voice is flat, "Would you like abort it."

My reaction was immediate, "NO!" Dr. Kaiko smiles before she starts talking non-stop while writing. Her eyes are a lit.

About thirty minutes later I am given pamphlets and little books about pregnancy. Along with prescriptions for pregnancy pills that I might have to take. As soon as everything was done I look at my watch, 7:45am it reads.

Getting in my car, I realize that 7:15 I had found out I was pregnant. I drive home, suddenly tired when I walk through my door. I head toward my room, immediately falling into bed.

I fall asleep with a whispered, "Natsume."


	3. Months 1 through 3

**YaY! Three reviews I'm so happy. All three of you deserve cookies and awards, oh and a pay raise.**

**You guys are the reason why I wrote this chapter so fast.**

**Anyways the usual warnings : Yaoi, Originality, M-Preg and Mikan bashings. If you have a problem I think you can leave. If you flame, please sign in, I'll personally see to it that I humiliate you.**

**Oh yeah **

**ShinigamiSaisei- I'll add Kaname in here just for you. I hope I got the characters right.**

**RayRay- MUCHA GRACIAS AMIGA!**

**Extra Stuff: I'll add a hint of RukaYoichi later. Its never been done before so why don't we start now?**

**

* * *

Month 1**

Lately I had been experiencing the symptoms that had been associated with being a month pregnant. A really good example was my constant mood swings.

One of my colleagues decided to show me the _proper_ way to handle a puppies' injured foot. Needless to say he only made it worse. The poor pup was whimpering from the pain while he kept jabbering on. Normally I would of smiled gently sending him on his merry way but the mood swings kicked in.

In an eerily calm voice I kicked him out of the room, tending to the puppy. A few minutes later I invited the man to join me for some lemon cake, during those thirty minutes with him I had managed to yell, cry, and freak out.

Then my bathroom breaks started to increase. A couple of days ago I was in the middle of explaining an important project idea about animal shelters to Mr. Sanders when I stopped it to take a quick bathroom break. Five minutes after I was back but I yet again excused myself.

At about the fifth bathroom break I was forced to give an answer to my problems, to which I responded with "Kidney Infection." Giving a hesitant smile hoping that they would believe me.

Mr. Sanders did but he made me take a few days till my 'Kidney Infection' wore off. Those were shitty days because everyone I tried to call or even if I wanted to strike up a conversation with they all gave me sympathetic looks or words I didn't need.

During the last week of this month I was scheduled to go to the maternity office. I was a bundle of nerves. Walking into a burnt colored pink waiting room; I sat down on the far left near the exit. I could feel several pairs of eyes staring at me curiously but I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity I was called into the Doctor's office. I was surprised to see it was boy instead of girl. He directed me with a small gesture toward a slightly elevated chair.

Sitting down hesitantly, I waited for him to started talking. With a bright smile, he sat down in the chair placed in front of myself.

"Hello, my name is Tsubasa, I'll be your Doctor for the nine months. Now, today is just an informational day, so just ask away." He finished.

Taking a deep breath the first question came to mind were my eating habits.

"You're normal diet shouldn't change anything but if you like a certain concentrated fat food it's not good to eat a lot of it during this time."

"Any particular activities, I shouldn't do?"

"Nothing too extraneous." He said with a wink.

Laughing a bit, we finished the session after about 15 more minutes. I left with a wave and a "See you next Wednesday."

This month wasn't so bad as I thought it would be.

**Month 2**

My mood swings and peeing habits had doubled over the past month. My colleagues and others learned early that I was not to be messed with. The animals were the only ones that I felt even remotely calm around.

Tsubasa said this all very normal, but I had this funny feeling that he enjoyed it when I ranted about my pain. He's a sadist, I swear.

Additionally, my sleeping habits had also changed from the regular 8 hours. Instead I had taken a couple of sick days off, practically taking a nap every chance I got. Not that I didn't enjoy my days off, it's that I slept literally half the day away.

Along with that my eating portions had increased a tad, tad being a rather light way to put things. Now when I was actually at work, I always had some sort of snack near me. My dinner portions were now fit for two much to my dislike, but I had found out early that if I didn't eat like I was supposed I felt dizziness.

My second month was also the most important month because the baby was developing all it's life sustaining. If I possibly got hurt during this time, I could lose my child forever.

I couldn't let this happen, it may sound selfish but this child was the link I had to Natsume. Something I had but Mikan didn't. I sound like a conceited snob, like a child that had gotten his favorite toy taken away, I tell myself but it's the truth.

This was a bond that forever connected me to Natsume whether he liked it or not.

**Month 3**

I couldn't help but celebrate when I learned that this month was my easiest month. I would experience no mood swings or sickness maybe slight soreness, which I could handle without a doubt.

Although I couldn't help my sudden urge to check my weight, my clothes were getting a little too tight for comfort. Walking into my bathroom, I made my way toward my bathroom scale. Taking a tiny step forward, I put one foot on the scale and then the other. Standing on the scale I watch the numbers spin before it just stopped.

I couldn't believe it; I had gained 5 pounds in 3 months. That was a lot of weight for someone my size and stature. Stepping off the skill, I resigned to my fate, it least it anything to large. I didn't have to waddle around like an overgrown cow or anything.

Still though, why five pounds why not a pound and a half, I could deal with a 1 ½ pounds of added weight anything higher than that was too much. With my happy mood now gone I decided to just lay down after eating some pretzels, besides I had a big day tomorrow morning.

**Next Day:**

I was at the maternity ward bright any early today, something I usually tried to keep off for as long as possible. Walking into my usual room Tsubasa was already there.

"What no complaints today?" Tsubasa greeted me with a teasing smirk.

Giving a smile in return I sat down on the chair. The lights were dim in the room and the ultrasound machine was next to me where I could see it clearly. Tsubasa wiped my stomach off with a mild disinfectant for sanitary reasons. Next he put a cold type of gel on my stomach.

I was so nervous yet so excited at the same time. A controller like thing was gently pressed on my lower stomach; the screen suddenly came alive, giving me a black and white static-like picture.

Tsubasa moved the controller thing around for a bit before he stopped, pointing at the screen silently. I really see anything besides a large black like space.

There was a momentary silence.

There I heard it, **_whoosh whoosh wa whoosh wa whoosh wa whoosh_** in a single beat like sound similar to the beating of a human heart.

"That's your child." Tsubasa said.

All I could do was nod; I felt this over whelming sense of joy. My child was alive and healthy from what Tsubasa said. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Chapter 6/Revised One Night**

_She wasn't there by side anymore, I couldn't see my Tsukuyomi. Frantically searching through crowds and crowds of people for my baby girl, but she was gone._

_I was scared, so scared. I just turned around for a second, just a second. The annoying chatter of all these people and happy smiles, couldn't see past themselves and realize I had lost my light._

_Tsukuyomi was gone, I've never felt so hopeless in my life. _


	4. Months 4 thru 7 plus extra

**Hello my fans, this is part two of months. Rejoice.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone.**

**To MikanNatsumeRuka-Mpreg means male pregnancy. XD**

**Shingami-chan****: I hope you like this chapter in particular.**

**RayRay****:**** Like Shinigami-chan I absolutely adore your reviews. Makes my days brighter.**

**Knightinred-thanxs for reviewing, for giving me number 10.**

**Any of you want to read my other work? **

**Head over to XMistressDevilx- you will love it if you like Harry Potter and Naruto.**

* * *

**~X~**

After I was sure Ruka was completely gone, I checked my watch. 12:05pm, right on time. Today would be the day that I finally talked to the new children's doctor, his name Kaname Sono.

I had been itching to talk to him for a few weeks, but I never had the courage. Plus he was always with someone whether a child, parent, or some other random person when I finally felt like I could of said something. He was just so perfect too; I remember when I first saw him.

_-I have Flashback Alice: Flashback Away! -_

_"You better be here by 9am tomorrow morning Ruka, unless I'll reschedule your appoint to 6:00am." I called out to my male patient as he walked out the door without a glance back._

_The door shut quietly; once Ruka was gone I was now free for lunch. Walking out of my room, I turned left down the hallway. I was about to turn right passing the children's area, when I saw him._

_He was about a quarter of inch taller me with slightly tanned skin. Honey hair a little messy sat on top of his head with the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. He had the cutest set of lips that were begging to be kissed. All of a sudden I wanted to do not so appropriate things with him. I didn't even know his name yet._

_My Gods, he was just perfect. I wanted him and I was determined to have him. My shadow had started to connect with other people's making its way over to him, although I quickly stopped it._

_"Not yet." I muttered, walking away before my shadow decided to act against my will._

_-Flashback End: Be Jealous of the Alice-_

Taking a deep breath before I left my office room I headed to the hospital cafeteria, to get a quick cup of coffee, which always calmed the nervous.

Getting in line to order half and half, a couple minutes I finally got my coffee and I could head to the Doctor's lounge. Not really bothering to look where I was going I found myself colliding with someone.

My coffee spilled all over the person's pristine lab coat. Luckily, I had a couple of spare napkins, so I tried to dab the coffee off while apologizing, "I'm so-"

My sentence was caught in my throat when I looked up to see the person who I had spilled the coffee on. Of all people though why did it have to be him?

"I'm sorry for your lab coat." I said.

"I'm sorry about your coffee," He replied.

We were stuck in an awkward silence. A few minutes we were still standing there as if we were expecting something to happen. "So," I started.

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?" That was an outright lie right there but he didn't need to know that.

"Kaname Sono."

"Do you want to get catch a movie later or something?" I blurted out before thinking.

"Are you asking me on a date, isn't it kind of well sudden adding to fact that I don't even know you." He said while raising a slender dirty-blond eyebrow.

"It's only a date if you want it to be. My name is Tsubasa Ando, now you know me." I teased, flowing into in an easy tone.

"I understand if don't want to, I was just ki-" I started finding the floor very interesting when he didn't say anything.

"Sure!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to meet very warm yet playful brown eyes.

"I would like to go see a movie." He said slowly as if I was a child. At the moment all I could do was stare unbelievingly at Kaname.

Kaname chuckled a bit before writing something on a piece of paper, depositing it in my lower left pocket. With a short wave, he left leaving me absolutely stunned.

After a few seconds of just standing there in the hallway I realized I was going on a date with Kaname Sono. I must be** _good~_**

**~X~**

**Month 4:**

There had to be another way; I tried to reason with myself as I looked in the mirror. Although I knew it was hopeless, I needed new clothes whether I liked it or not. Sighing, I put on my biggest gray sweatpants along with a large white-shirt.

Grabbing the car keys plus my wallet on the kitchen counter I left my house without a thought. If I started thinking I would turn back undoubtedly. About thirty or so minutes later I was finally at my destination; Mayfield Mall.

Parking near the Macy's store, I headed in schooling my expression. Walking over to the maternity isle I was glad to see it was just about empty. A few expecting mothers were there like myself but they paid no mind to me.

My first issue with clothes issue was pants. I need pants that would fit me for five more months. There were different choices to choose from, but I was worried about what pants would look normal or me. I needed help but it wasn't like I could have asked anyone.

Taking a chance I grabbed five pairs of gray drawstring pants along with five of same exact same pants just in black. Moving on the shirts, I chose an array of light blues, oranges, one dark red color, and two White shirts.

Some of them were short sleeved the others were long sleeved. Getting into checkout line I waited for what felt like forever until it was my turn. While scanning my clothes, the cashier gave me a weird look.

"My wife Ai doesn't like shopping so I was forced to get her clothes." The weird look didn't diminish in the slightest, but the cashier shrugged. When the dull ring sounded showing me that everything had been rung up I swiped my card through.

Taking my receipt and my surprisingly heavy bags, I headed out the store toward my car. Seconds later I was driving back home. I was in Macy's for an hour and fifteen minutes.

My Gods, that place took forever. Duping my bags in my closet, I sat on bed grabbing my favorite book from the shelve behind me. Opening it to a random page, I started reading but nothing was sticking.

Closing the book with a sigh I just stretched myself out on my bed. I felt strangely blank, not really there. I felt like I was waiting to discover something.

**Month 5**

I felt so chubby with this kid. I had to call work to take an extended absence with some poor excuse about my uncle needs a stay at home nurse for a few months. My boss was gullible so he believed me without even asking me any personal information.

This month was one of the few months. I was just prescribed to relax, don't move around too much. I was bored though, sleeping all day wasn't as fun as it seemed.

I wondered if I should call any of my friends, but I decided against it when I started scrolling down the long of numbers I had on my cellphone. My finger though lingered on Natsume's number. Without a single a thought I called his number.

It was unfair that I would keep Natsume out of our child's life, beside the fact that he deserved to know. I heard the ringing but he didn't pick up. Instead it was sent voicemail; "Hey Natsume, this is Ruka. Listen you and I need to talk immediately about that night. Call back as soon as you can."

I sat waiting for a phone call but it never came. I tried, I really did. I gave him fair game; if he doesn't want to call he doesn't have too. My thoughts filled with bitterness along with a hit of sadness.

I quickly disbanded these thoughts, it was no use crying over spilled milk. Groaning as I got up, I went to kitchen for some crackers. Grabbing a packet of Cream Cheese n' Chives I walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Turning on the TV, I searched for a good movie, a few seconds later I found one of my favorites', Sweeny Todd, truly one of the best movies Tim Burton had ever directed before.

The movie had cheered up my mood to the point where I was laughing at the stupidity of people. Where I was smiling at Mrs. Lovett's antics in trying bring Sweeny Todd closer to her.

At the end of the movie, I couldn't help but feel slightly sad that it had ended. It couldn't be helped, getting up I was off to bed tonight.

Before I went to bed I gazed at my stomach, a soft smile formed on my face.

**Month 6:**

It was inevitable; I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I mean Tsubasa even asked me about it with that all knowing smirk of his. My body needed release. I was so hot with this need. I couldn't wait any longer; I was going to do it. It would be so good when I did.

Yes, I had moved into the nesting sort of period. (Fooled Ya!) This Friday morning I had found myself in front of a giant Baby Toy R Us. Heading into the store I was completely lost.

I was about to head left into the crib section from the sign when a very familiar cry of, "Ruka," turned me around. Smiling a bit I saw Yoichi jogging toward me in weird attire. (Yoichi was wearing black jeans with a red shirt complete with cat ears that matched his hair.)

"Hey Yoichi." I greeted when he was in front of me.

"Hi, yourself. So what's brings you to this store?" He asked.

For a minute I didn't know what to tell him but when he was a child he was always good at keeping secrets and giving advice. Although you had to have to get past Natsume to even get close to him.

Grabbing him by the hand, I led him to the book section. When I was sure nobody was around I told him everything. At first Yoichi's green eyes steadily got bigger but eventually they lowered to their normal size. When I had finished Yoichi had started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha...That's good."

"So, are you going to tell?" I asked a bit hesitant.

Shaking his head in 'No' he finally stopped laughing.

"Now, that I've got my question answered let's go shopping." Yoichi said, grabbing me by the wrist hauling me to the crib/dresser/car seat isle.

I picked a nice cherry wood crib and dresser set that was pointed white and blue plus a red car seat with little animal stickers. I ended up in the clothes section without even blinking with Yoichi still holding on to my wrist.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, a light eerily started to twinkle in his eyes.

"Ready for what?"

Smiling in a manner that reminded me a lot of Natsume, Yoichi had started throwing clothes in my arms. By the time he was done I had to crane my neck sideways just to see behind the large pile.

Thank the Gods that Yoichi decided that we only needed a few diapers. Otherwise I would have been there forever with no escape because strangely every time I even glanced at the exit, Yoichi turned to me saying, "You're not thinking of escaping are you?" A white wisp of smoke would curl around my ankle.

When we finally got to the checkout line, I was ready to just drop. I was a pregnant man; I deserved to rest all the time not on my feet tortured against my will.

Afterwards Yoichi helped me load my all the bags in my car, how everything had fit I don't know but it did.

"So, do want to get a bite eat sometime?" Yoichi suddenly asked a light blush had spread on his face his face.

"Okay." I replied, giggling a bit at his stunned expression. With a goodbye and a brief hug though my stomach was preventing a lot of body contact I left Baby R Us, ending my sixth month with a good note.

**~Z~**

Backing him up into the pink walls, pinning his arms up top. Lowering my face against the base of his neck, I opened my mouth, my teeth scrapping along his neck. Without warning I bit down, pleased when I heard a light "Ahh~," sound in response

Bringing his face down to mine, I was so close to claiming those lips…

**~Z~**

**Month 7**

"Tsubasa?" I called out, walking into his office without knocking. I was met with a weird situation. Tsubasa was holding this guy against the wall with one arm; his other arm was under the guy's shirt and Tsubasa looked close to kissing the guy. Brown eyes and blue eyes both turned to look at me, surprised.

"Umm, I'll come back at another time?" I offered a weak smile along with it while slowly trying to back out of the room. Touching the doorknob I was seconds away from freedom, but the guy Tsubasa was previously ravishing (that word is so weird.) laughed lightly interrupting my escape.

"No, its okay I should get to the back to Hikaru, that little six year always asks me to be there before any of her surgeries. Bye Tsubasa. Nice meeting you, my name is Kaname Sono; I hope to see you again."

"My name is Ruka Nogi, nice to see you."

As soon as Kaname left, I turned to Tsubasa who had straightened up a bit though his face held a slight flush.

"You didn't tell me about him, why? I feel hurt that you wouldn't tell me such things, I mean after I told you about Natsume and Yoichi." I tried to make my best puppy dog look.

His dark blue eyes looked showed concern for a minute though that quickly vanished. Motioning me over to my regular seat he said, "You told me about Natsume but never about this Yoichi character."

Gulping, I gave him my best smirk while he poked around my stomach every once in a while taking notes. "I don't know what you're talking about besides I never said Yoichi I said youkai…" I tried to feign ignorance.

"Sure you did Ruka." His smirk plastered on his face, his dark blue eyes had a new glint in them.

Deciding to change to the topic before he asked something personal I interjected, "I've decided on a name for my child, speaking of child how is it doing?"

"The baby is doing fine, what name did you choose?"

"I decided on Amaterasu if it's a girl, I think it would be fitting. The child will be my Sun Goddess; I love her already to know she will be my joy. The light that never fades out no matter what happens, something I can account on to see everyday without fail. She will be like Natsume, easily angered but a strong warrior, able to overcome any sort of obstacle without fail. Amaterasu will do everything with a passion.

"What about if it's a boy?"

"The name will be Susanoo, the storm God. He will be my fierce protector. Susanoo will be the one with both a heart of gold along with a strong drive to protect whatever that is important to him. Susanoo will be as gentle as the sea while always having that undertone of strength like a typhoon. Patient and understanding like the sea.

"Beautiful." Tsubasa said.

"Thanks, anyway is that all Doc?"

Tsubasa nodded, getting ready to leave I turned on my heel three steps from the door. Finding the white tiles on the floor very intriguing I started talking, everything pouring out like a running faucet.

"...Heseemsnice" I finished.

"What did you say? Speak Japanese." He asked, looking at me with a baffled expression.

"I was wondering if you would be there when I gave birth, I understand if you don't want to, you can even bring Kaname along if you like, he seems nice." I repeated.

"Why didn't you say that before? Sure I would love to be there, in my mind I called the Godfather position although this Yoichi guy might've taken my spot or is he a bit more?"

"Shut up!" I yelled I could feel heat rushing to my face.

"So he is?" Tsubasa taunted, that stupid smirk of his appearing once again.

"I hate you."

"Awww, I love you too." Tsubasa laughed before launching himself toward me.


	5. Months 8 thru 9

**Hola, sorry it took so long I was sick in bed with a bad cold. Right now I can't even talk.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thank You Shinigami-chan for the pestering and the nickname, 'Soba-chan.'.**

**Kiyan- is my new beta...I'll repost the chapter when I get the edited version from her. Again, sorry about my grammar mistakes, I'm really trying to work on that especially before my SOLs...-sigh-.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, this is a NatsuRuka story, RukaYoichi is just there to spice it up a bit. They will eventually break off, so I was wondering anybody want to suggest an OC or a guy from Gauken Alice that would be perfect for Yoichi...**

**

* * *

Month 8**

Lying in bed, I felt comfort in the darkness. Many people over the centuries thought being in the dark was dreadful, a place where monsters or terrifying beings could drag you away without anyone ever noticing.

Although I didn't feel this way, here in the darkness I was allowed to fully express without a fear of anyone ever seeing it. Pure black surrounded me like a mother's touch, it was gently beckoning me to let it all out and I did.

Just because I had an animal pheromone doesn't me I wasn't any less of man. I rarely cried unless I felt a deep sense of hurt or betrayal, but this time the reason why tears were rapidly flowing down my face is because I was scared.

I was scared for my baby, Susanoo or Amaterasu, scared they weren't going to make. Terrified of my child choking on the umbilical cord. What if my baby was a stillborn? I wouldn't know what to do if that happened.

Furthermore, I was worried about the role I was going to play in its life. Would my child ever resent me? Would I be good enough and make the right decisions? Did I deserve an honor such as this one; tasked to mold a child into a suitable adult, teach him or her life lessons for the future.

Stroking my belly, I felt this overwhelming love for my child. All my uneasy thoughts suddenly disappeared but the underling thought was still there. What if something happened to my child, what would I do then?

A sigh escaped my lips, getting up I waddled to the kitchen. This kid was heavy; I swore I gained ten pounds every month. Going straight to the pantry, I decided on some candy.

Twizzlers were always good for me. Taking a pack of those I went back to my room though I sat down on my bed eating some my candy, my thoughts brought me to last month.

**_-Flashback Jutsu: Flashback Away-_**

_Looking in the mirror then to my bed, a sound of annoyance escaped my lips. I had ten outfits laid out, but I couldn't find the perfect one. Yoichi was going be here in under an hour and I still wasn't ready._

_There was the one outfit that I could wear, but the shirt posed a bit of a problem. I had no breasts, how the heck was I supposed to fill out the shirt. I could stuff it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable at all._

_I looked back at my clock; red numbers showed 7:58pm..."Shit!" I muttered. Yoichi would be here in 30 minutes. Going with a fuck it all flow I decided to wear that outfit. Tsubasa had said a couple months ago that I never got a proper baby shower, so he bought me some presents._

_His first gift being a beautiful deep red linen blanket with the Amaterasu sewed into the upper right in black; Susanoo was on there on the lower right. Along with that he bought me some pure black designer maternity with a red and black checkerboard shirt._

_Taking a quick shower, I rushed to put on my outfit. The clock number read 8:25pm. I had made with 3 minutes to go. At exactly 8:28 the doorbell rang._

_Opening the door I was greeted with an impish smile from Yoichi. "Hello Ruka, you look nice. So are you ready to go?" I nodded in response heat rising to my cheeks._

_15 minutes later we were at our destination, The Melting Pot. Before we got out of the car, I grabbed him by the arm. "What the heck are we doing here?"_

_"We are here to eat. Now are you going to get out of the car or I'm going to gave to force you?" As he spoke a tiny wisp of gray smoke started to form._

_It wasn't like I had much of a choice, so I got out nervous about the whole ordeal. After about thirty minutes, my nervousness had vanished._

_Yoichi and I had lots of fun, for a moment I wasn't thinking about important things. I was being a regular 23 year old, just enjoying life how it is._

_During that time I learned a lot, most surprising was that he had found uses for Alice. He got paid really well to be on movie sets and create realistic evil spirits. Paranormal Activities was some of his best work._

_Yoichi was also on the set Ghostbusters the remake; "Quite an accomplishment for someone so young." I praised._

_Then as the night came to end, he simply drove me back home. As I got out of the car though he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down back into the seat, giving him I surprised look._

_Smiling deviously he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. Blushing a bit I returned the gesture ending a nice night._

_**Flashback End- Flashback Away!**_

All of a sudden Geek in Pink broke me out of my thoughts, pressing the call button on my cellphone, the little thing against my ear.

"Ruka, thank FSM you picked up!" Tsubasa abnormally panicked voice came from.

"Soba-chan, what's got you all flustered?"

"I have a date with Kaname and I don't know what to wear."

Smiling a bit all my worries about my child was gone. I felt like everything was really going to be ok.

"Tsubasa..."

**Month 9**

A baby bag was always near me, any day I could be going into labor. My stomach was huge; I had to waddle around to get anywhere.

I couldn't wait to get my old body back.

**Next Day**

Walking in the kitchen to make something to eat, I felt something wet. Looking down a clear puddle was around my feet. "Shit!" I gasped I started feeling pain near my lower backside.

Taking the phone from the pocket of the baby bag near my right I called Tsubasa first, saying through clenched teeth to be at the hospital. Next was Yoichi, he needed no explanation.

He was at my house in five minutes tops. Practically shoving me into the car, Yoichi drove like someone was dying. Next thing I knew I was out in the cold December air on a gurney, racing to the maternity area screaming my head off.

Pulled into a hospital room a random nurse tried to give me a shot, but I dodged the needle every time, Tsubasa who seemingly came out of nowhere held me down with his shadows.

Finally the needle was pushed into my skin, suddenly the lower half of my body felt disconnected. A doctor cut open my stomach, plunging a tanned hand in... a few seconds later a shrill cry was heard.

Turning my head from the doctor who was now fixing my stomach I was transfixed on my baby. A nurse was holding it, cleaning off the blood and placenta. Weighing my child and I assume check its vitals, the nurse walked over after a few minutes later holding my joy in her arms.

My baby was swamped in a purple blanket, "Congrats, you have a beautiful baby girl, born at 9:23pm on December 17th, weighing in at 6 pounds."

I nodded absentmindedly in response. I felt Tsubasa remove his Alice from me, the nurse gently made the exchange. When my child lay in my arms I immediately whispered, "My Amaterasu."

Momentarily I turned to Tsubasa who was looking at Amaterasu, "Bring in Kaname and Yoichi to meet Amaterasu."

He smiled brilliantly, and then nodded.

_** -Z-**_

"I fell today, so much food was spilled on my brand new clothes. Everybody laughed. So mean although I would have laughed too..." Mikan kept babbling and babbling.

I wondered if she would ever notice I wasn't really listening, instead my thoughts were focused on Ruka. Ever since his voicemail a couple of months ago I couldn't keep him out of my mind.

What did he want to talk about?

I was a coward for not calling back, but I was afraid he would end our friendship; he would absolutely be disgusted with me.

Suddenly a loud 'CRASH' sounded from the kitchen at the same time Mikan screamed, looking up from my plate I saw my red promise rock explode from her necklace. Shining red pieces flew across the table leaving a minuscule piece in its place.

My eyes locked on the clock behind Mikan, it read 9:23pm.


	6. Worries and Natsume

**Rewrite: Accident **

**Chapter Six **

**Worries and Natsume**

"Mr. Nogi, can you come here for a second? There's a call from Mayfield Elementary, the principle wants to talk to you about Amaterasu. It's urgent." The secretary of the animal hospital said as soon as Ruka sat down for lunch.

Bluish-grey eyes widened, Ruka took his coffee, a sick feeling starting to form in his stomach as he stood up. It took all of his self-restraint not to tear down the hallways with a panicked expression.

The secretary who was trying to keep up with Ruka's fast pace, glanced at the blond with a small smile. Ruka was so attached to his daughter, an admirable trait that many fathers couldn't own up too. He would drop everything for Amaterasu. She supposed it would do some good to calm down the blond, "Mr. Hijiri is there with your daughter, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ruka stopped, turning to face her, "Yoichi is there with Amaterasu?" The secretary nodded slowly, afraid, Ruka would go off because she mentioned that bit of information. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. To her surprise, Ruka relaxed visibly, a content expression on his face, "Good, that's good to hear." He turned around starting walk again, this time a little slower.

The secretary breathed a sigh of relief; she tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ears. She mentally patted herself on the back, she was glad she had calmed down Ruka. Bad things happened at the animal hospital when the blond had gotten emotional. She shivered at the thought of last Halloween. Ruka had gotten so angry, it had such a bad effect on the animals that they were forced to go to code black. It was such a terrifying day. She hoped nothing like that ever happened again.

She broke out of her thoughts abruptly, she grabbed Ruka's arm, pulling him to the reception desk. A silver-colored phone, on hold, lay on the desk. Ruka took two short strides forward, holding the phone to his ear taking it off hold. The content look previously on his face was replaced by a nervous one, "Hello, this is Ruka Nogi speaking."

The secretary flashed him a brilliant smile with a cheesy thumbs up, "Good luck," she mouthed. Ruka smiled, mouthing back thanks. She waved briefly before entering her office next to reception area. She had jobs to attend too.

"Mr. Nogi, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but your daughter burned one of her classmates." The principal said with an ounce of uncertainty, "I'm not sure how it happened though. Mrs. Natsuki says there was a ball of flames in your daughter's hands. It seemed to leap onto the classmates skin and, well, Amaterasu said that she wouldn't stop the flames until the girl apologized to another little girl she was harassing."

Ruka's mouth dropped wide open. He had thought Amaterasu had inherited his Alice since most animals were unusually calm around her, he guessed he was wrong. For Amaterasu to gain her father's Alice there would be no question. She would have to go to Alice; she had to learn to control herself. He had seen first had how destructive a fire Alice could be. "Mr. Nogi, are you still there?" Ruka nodded, pasting a smile on his face.

"Yea, I'm still here. I'll pay for any medical treatment the girl requires. I'll also come and pick Amaterasu up right away, is she suspended or expelled?"

A rustling of papers could be heard, "No, she won't be expelled nor will you have to pay any bills. I'm not sure if you know but your daughter has a special power called an Alice-," She was cut off.

"I know, I thought she had gained my Alice but it appears she has her father's Alice. Thank you for telling me that, could you transfer her things to Gakuen Alice?"

"With pleasure."

Ruka talked to her for a few seconds more, hanging up the phone afterwards. He leaned against the marble reception desk letting everything settle in. "Natsume, your daughter, she becomes more and more like you everyday." He pushed himself up, popping inside the secretary's office, "I'm taking a few days off for a family emergency."

The secretary raised an eyebrow, the blond waved her off, "It's nothing to worry about, promise." The secretary nodded, her eyes flickering back to the computer. A few minutes went by with nothing but typing, she looked at Ruka when she was done.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Ruka said gratefully, running out of the run. The secretary shook her head returning back to her typing only to stop again. The boy was such a good person; she hoped nothing bad ever happened to him or his little girl. If something did, her brown eyes darkened, Kami-sama better have mercy on whoever made them experience hurt because she wouldn't.

**NatsuRuka4life**

Ruka drove like a madman on the road. He ignored the screams and yells around him as he arrived at Mayfield Elementary in record time. He almost tripped as he bounded up the school's concrete stairs. When he got to the entrance, he opened the doors heading straight toward the front office. Ruka signed in, having a brief chat with the office ladies. He blushed when he was led to the principle's office. He couldn't count how many times Natsume and him were in the principle's office. The door was open and he was pushed right in. Amaterasu stared at her mother, before blushing hotly. Yoichi sat on Amaterasu's left; he greeted Ruka with a smile. Ruka smiled back, taking a seat on Amaterasu's right.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Ruka greeted.

"Mr. Nogi." She handed a folder filled with copies of Amaterasu's information. "Your daughter was a fantastic student. I'm sad to see her go." Ruka opened his mouth to answer when Amaterasu spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black, but Kana was being so mean to Ko-chan. I promise not to do it, ever again. I'll be extra good and my card will stay green forever! I don't wanna go away, not without Ko-chan." Amaterasu's hands clenched tightly, small flames crept in between small crevices between her fingers.

The three adults in the room stared at her, amused. "Amaterasu, you misunderstood. You have to go to another school with people like you to control your power. You won't be going to the school without your friend. It appears that your friend can use wind as you use fire. In fact, Mr. Ando transferred her papers as well. So, you guys will start the same day." Mrs. Black explained gently, her black eyes filled with mirth.

"Where?"

Mrs. Black beamed while Ruka and Yoichi frowned, shivering involuntarily. They had mixed feelings about where Amaterasu was going. There were so many good and bad memories wrapped up at the school.

"You're going to Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school that only accepts the special." Mrs. Black said while Amaterasu stared at her in awe. The flames that were previously in her hands were gone. She didn't seem to notice when her "Uncle" and father froze at the word 'special'. Both of them hoped she wasn't special enough to be noticed.

"Your father and Mr. Hijiri went to that school in fact." Amaterasu turned toward them in disbelief.

"Really?"

Ruka and Yoichi gave her strained smiles. "Yea," they replied in unison. Bluish-grey and green met for a mere second, but in that second it spoke volumes. Ruka turned to Mrs. Black, "I'm sorry to cut the time so short but we have to go." He grabbed the folder, taking Amaterasu's hand, Yoichi following behind him. Ruka stopped in the doorway, "Thank you, Mrs. Black for everything."

"No problem."

**NatsuRuka4life**

Ruka sighed as he laid in bed with Amaterasu and Yoichi, Amaterasu being in the middle of them. It was now mid-afternoon; as soon as they had arrived home Ruka had made Amaterasu a quick snack. His daughter had fallen asleep in half an hour with questions about Alice on her lips.

"Ruka, are you okay? You know if you're not comfortable with sending Rasu-chan to Alice, we could send her to another school." Ruka stared at Yoichi, he had been his constant companion over five years, and helped in raising Amaterasu, and someone he could always count on.

"I'm fine, my feelings are insignificant. You know we can't do that to her. She needs to control her Alice and I need to find out what Alice shape she has." The whisper he was talking in grew louder with a panicked edge to it, "I need to find out what she has! What if she has Natsume's life-shortening shape? What would I do? It would be torture to watch her die a little every time she uses her damn gift."

Yoichi reached out to touch Ruka but he flinched back, trembling, "It shortens the user life span and their body begins to grow weak because it can't handle the stress put on by the Alice. My Amaterasu may die because of Natsume!" Ruka spits the name out, "This isn't fair, "I've never been so damn scared in my life."

Yoichi moved closer to Ruka, well as close as he could with Amaterasu in the middle of them. "It'll be alright." Ruka shook his head, his blond hair falling over his eyes.

"No, it's not. It's not only how much power Amaterasu has it's what if Natsume happens to see? He'll know and then he'll start to ask questions, eventually Natsume will take her away from me. What about the squabbling idiot he loves so much, what happens when she sees Amaterasu?" A dark expression crossed Ruka's face.

"I hate this Yoichi, I do. It's all finally coming down. My one damn attachment, the one time I want and have the opportunity to be selfish it's being taken away right before my very eyes. My parents died in a car crash. The family I was given never fucking cared for me. My friends, no, my bloody admirers aside from Hotaru and you left me as soon as that moron wormed her way into Natsume's heart. I accepted that, I even went out of my way to push one of the best things I've ever had toward her. I wanted Natsume to be happy, I did…I do. However, after all that someone granted me a gift.

My Amaterasu. She's mine, Yoichi. She isn't anyone else's." He threaded his finger through his daughter's raven hair.

"How can I stop my world from crumbling, Yoichi? Tell me how I can stop it!" Ruka pleaded, looking into Yoichi's green eyes searching for an answer. Yoichi was silent, his eyes couldn't hold Ruka's intense stare.

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

**NatsuRuka4life**

Ruka sighed for the umpteenth time, turning to face Tsubasa who wash having the same problem. Their daughters were clinging tightly to the back of their shirts as they approached Gakuen Alice. After transferring everything and both girls had their powers tested and their shapes, they were ready to go to school. Ruka and Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief when both of their daughters had the intermittent shapes.

Ruka and Tsubasa yelped at the same time when they found harsh winds and very hot flames run up across their backs. Ruka frowned; he stopped walking gently unhooking his daughter's hands from his shirt. He spun around to face her, "What's wrong, Amaterasu? You were so excited a few days ago?" Amaterasu shook her head, her long ponytail swishing from side to side.

"I didn't know I wasn't going to be seeing mommy anymore." Amaterasu whined.

"You'll have Ko-chan with you and you can still write letters to me if you want. If you work really hard you may get to visit me for a weekend," Ruka smiled. He patted his daughter on the head, glancing to his right to see Tsubasa give his adopted daughter the same talk.

"So, are you going to be my big girl and face Gakuen Alice or," Ruka gasped, looking scandalous, "is my daughter a scaredy cat?"

Amaterasu stared at her mother horrified, "I'm not a scaredy cat!" She grabbed Kaiko's hand, racing to the entrance. The brunette tried to wriggle out her friend's tight grip whilst holding on to a very familiar yellow hat on her head, "Rasu-chan, wait, hold on! I wasn't finished speaking to Daddy yet!" Amaterasu just laughed, ignoring her friend's pleas.

"Your daughter," Tsubasa smiled brilliantly, walking toward Alice with a pleased expression. Ruka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yea, my daughter. We better catch up to them before they get into trouble." Tsubasa rolled his dark blue eyes.

"That will never happen-" He stopped midsentence, "Hana's birthday party." He whispered while Ruka nodded, he remembered that birthday very well. There was cake everywhere. Tsubasa started to run toward the school, "Kaiko, don't you dare touch that cake!" He yelled. The teachers and students walking on campus stared at Tsubasa as if was mad.

Maybe they were right.

Ruka grinned sheepishly following the same path as his friends, "Uhh, he's just excited about the welcoming party." He groaned, rolling his eyes. Already did they create a commotion. He entered Alice, suppressing any memories of himself in the halls. He hoped that Amaterasu was in the dangerous classroom because that was where he was headed.

He entered the classroom to find his daughter sitting all alone at table, swinging her legs back and forth. "Hi, sweetie." He greeted softly watching his daughter's face light up.

"Mommy!" Amaterasu exclaimed, getting up from her seat to run over and bury he head into his jeans. Ruka smiled, tucking in any stray hairs she standing up.

"Where are Kaiko and Tsubasa?" Amaterasu giggled before launching into an explanation.

"Ko-chan and me were in the cafeteria. Uncle Soba came in all huffy like. He took Ko-chan and me from the cafeteria, and then he put me in the classroom. He said I had to sit here until Mommy came back then he left with Ko-chan, but he said he would be right back!" She finished.

"I like this room though! There are so many pretty things in here." She moved her head from Ruka's pants to point at a poster depicting of a girl using an ice Alice.

"I like everything in this in this room. It's pretty cool." He went along with his daughter, ignoring the bad memories the room actually produced. Amaterasu glad that her mother agreed with her begin to point to everything in the room, stressing how unbelievablely awesome and amazing everything was. Despite his previous feelings, Ruka knew Amaterasu was going to have a fantastic time at Alice.

"You know, Amaterasu, I was always afraid of this room."

"Why, mommy? I love this room it isn't scary at all. Is mommy a scaredy cat?" Amaterasu's small lips curved into a smirk reminiscent of her father.

"Yeah, your mommy is a scaredy cat. That's right, I was scared for no reason."

Amaterasu stood in front of Ruka with her arms outstretched, "I'll protect you," she declared.

"I feel so safe now, with you here nothing can harm me." Ruka praised.

Amaterasu blushed; she didn't notice another figure standing in the doorway though Ruka did. The person had lean body type standing about 5'10 with long raven hair spilling to his neck. The last feature that this person head was startling red eyes. Amaterasu finally noticed, watching the man give the same smirk she gave minutes ago.

"Mommy, who is he?" She muttered, hostile. She backed up against Ruka with small flames licking her hands.

"Calm down." Ruka said softly, petting her head. His eyes still glued to vivid red ones.

"What are you doing here, I hadn't realized you had any children." Ruka resisted the urge to glance down at his—their daughter.

"The same could be said for you, Ruka." He purred, stepping into the closer, taking long strides toward the blond. Ruka shuddered, taking a step back. Meanwhile, Amaterasu glared at the new man. Who did he think he was talking to her mother like that?

"Move away from my mommy!" She stepped forward, ignoring the way the man's red eyes flashed.

"Who is she, Ruka?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"She's my daughter, her name is Amaterasu Nogi."

"Really?" The man hissed dangerously, daring for Ruka to agree to his question.

"Yes, really, Natsume. Say hi Amaterasu."

Amaterasu still glared at Natsume but nevertheless did as she was told, "Hi."


	7. Say Wha?

**Hola people! Umm, well I have updated in a relatively short time for me and I hope you enjoy it. So sorry for any mistakes. I try my hardest... and this really isn't one of my best stories. More like a stress-reliever than anything, so err, yea.**

**I own nothing. If I did then there Mikan wouldn't exist. Gods, I dislike her more than I do Hinata.**

**Review Replies:**

**Miriellaine Cambridge: ****Yea, I mentioned Naruto because I wanted to connect "One Night" with accident in some way. That was the only I could see how. Maybe I'll have some sort of chapter will Ruka and Amaterasu meet Naruto and Tsukuyomi. I'm glad you think the story is sweet. -giggles- I updated for you. Yes, I am a Uchiha fan, but there is one Uchiha I value you above all others. Izuna! XD**

**RukaxNatu12: Thanks!**

**aterjsa: Updated soonish~. ;)**

**knightinred: I haven't talked to you in forever. -hugs like crazy-. Hehehe, nine months. Time flies by when its summer time, school, and all that other shiz. Thank you, I'm glad to be back. Yay, well, I hope this sates your curiosity until I update again.**

**Yuki Free: Wait no longer~**

**Shinigami-chan: -flying tackle- Ummm, I can explain. I guess... Well, I updated and ohh no, please don't do that. I'm glad you liked my last chapter. Well, you no longer have to wait because more has come out. Yes, he is cute. XD**

**Meocaroba: New reader. Yay~! Yea, sorry about that. I know they were sucky and quite honestly I'm surprised anyone can honestly say that they liked them, but thanks! Celebration times~! They do meet again. -sigh- I know. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only that finds her annoying, I don't see how but whatever. Glad you see it that way. X) In the future, I'll try not to bash her. It'll be hard though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys. Each and everyone deserve a cookie or some sort of prize.**

* * *

**Accident**

**Chapter Seven**

**Say Wha!**

* * *

Anger bubbled within Natsume as he watched his best friend indulge a little girl. His anger was directed at the little girl more so than his best friend. The unknown girl held Ruka's heart; he could see it in Ruka's eyes. That little girl was his heart. The adoration and the willingness that Ruka once held for him paled in comparison to it. The noirette's mouth twisted into a deep frown. He couldn't stand the sickening sight any longer.

Natsume sauntered into the Dangerous classroom, smirking in satisfaction when Ruka stopped playing with the girl to focus on him. "Mommy," An annoying high-pitched voice assaulted his ears interrupting the moment between Ruka and him. Natsume glared at the little girl, "Who is he?" The little girl was taut as she backed against Ruka's body.

"Calm down." Ruka said never moving his gaze from him. The blond did move his hand to pat the girl's probably ratty hair.

"What are you doing here, I hadn't realized you had any children." Ruka stated. Natsume had to fight to keep his laughter to himself.

"The same could be said for you, Ruka." Natsume intoned, moving closer to the Ruka. Natsume saw Ruka quake and for some reason he drew pleasure from that. He liked that Ruka acted that way around him. It felt good.

"Move away from my Mommy!" The brat growled, reminding Natsume of her irksome presence. Her bluish-grey eyes were alit with such a familiar ferocity; he briefly wondered where he had seen it before. His pondering was cut short when he got back on track. Who did that brat think she was talking to him like that?

"Who is she, Ruka?" The blond tensed, he narrowed his eyes at Natsume as if he had offended him with such a question.

"She is my daughter. Her name is Amaterasu Nogi." A cold feeling seeped within him. Ruka couldn't have a daughter! The brat had the exact same eye-color as Ruka if not a tiny bit darker. Ruka couldn't have a daughter though. It wasn't plausible. Ruka wouldn't just have a fling either. Who was this girl's mother, the bitch that had mothered this brat? He wouldn't believe that Ruka was the father. Just no.

"Really, Ruka?" Natsume managed to get out from clinched teeth. There was no way that this would've happened.

"Yes, Natsume. Say hi Amaterasu," Ruka replied smoothly. The brat's glare hadn't lessened throughout the whole conversation.

"Hi." She bit out.

Natsume didn't trust himself to speak. Ruka really did have a daughter with some bimbo. Natsume who had been married for five years hadn't even gotten around to having children. It wasn't because he didn't want any children, Kami knew he did, it was just that he was cautious. He had underlying fear that his children would inherit his sickness, but Ruka had ascended above him, this brat, Ruka's daughter was starting Gakuen Alice. It felt like a dream.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka stepped forward, pulling Natsume out of his musings. He reached toward Natsume, but he wheeled back from Ruka's hand. He refused to acknowledge the hurt look that crossed his face.

"Mommy, he's fine. Can we see more things now? I think Uncle Tsubasa forgot about us." The brat spoke easily regaining Ruka's attention. She took Ruka's hand into her own leading him toward the exit. She kept her scowl on Natsume as she pulled Ruka closer to the door. Tch, Natsume could admit she was stubborn. He could respect that.

"Ruka." Said blond turned toward Natsume, "don't leave so soon. I'm a teacher at Alice for the dangerous students. I could show Amaterasu around for you later." A faux smile spread across Natsume's face, "Would you allow me that Amaterasu?"

Distrust showed clear in her eyes, the brat glanced at Ruka studying his expression when she turned back to him. The distrust didn't lessen in the slightest bit, but she nodded slowly. "Would you really do that for me, Natsume!" She faked exuberance, grinning at him.

Natsume nodded.

"Thank you!" The brat cried, rushing over to hug Natsume. The brat embraced his legs. He froze, hearing Ruka gasp softly. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just push the damned brat off of him. He would look bad in front of Ruka. Natsume settled for just standing there, but the brat had dared to smirk up at him. Well, two could play that game. He bended forward to hold the brat tightly against him. The smirk dropped off her face in an instant. "Good." He thought, chuckling. The thought was cut off when he felt an intense burn. He jumped back violently staring at the brat who was now consumed by bright reddish-orange flames. She glowered at him, but didn't move from her spot.

"Don't touch me."

Natsume didn't bother to listen to her instead he looked toward Ruka who's jaw was set in a tight line. Seconds ticked by. Ruka's eyes flickered between Natsume and the brat's fire seemingly unable to make a choice. "I don't want to do this. I mean I didn't even plan for this, but I guess it is inevitable."

"Ruka, are you okay?" Natsume asked, what Ruka was saying didn't make the slightest bit of sense.

"Natsume, I'll explain later. Please stop her flames before she hurts yourself."

"I can't do that. You know that I have-"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

Natsume's eyes bulged. He plunged his hand into the flames, grabbing the brat's wrist barely wincing at the intense temperature. Slowly the flames were siphoned off of the brat to himself. This shouldn't be happening though. He had never seen flames come off a fire-type so easily. Usually the flames clung to user like a second skin. The user had to be in control of their flames or it just wasn't coming to come off unless, the person who tried to separate the user was family, but that wasn't possible in this case. So, why were the flames accepting him as if he was the one that had sprouted them?

"Odd." Natsume murmured to himself when the flames were finally gone, and the brat fell to the ground. Her tanned skin now pale.

"Mommy." The brat uttered before passing out.

Ruka wasted no time scooping the child up from the ground. He walked past Natsume without a glance, "Follow me." He stated quietly. The noirette could do nothing, but that. He quickly fell into step with the blond, both of them relishing in the nostalgia the halls of Alice provided. They arrived at the healing center. Natsume wasn't surprised to see Hotaru's older brother, Subaru Imai, there checking over everything. In the past five years he had strived to be an expert healer. He had succeeded in that effort and now was the head healer at Gakuen Alice training the children who managed to keep their Heal Alice through their childhood. This early in the year he tended to be the only available healer at the medical ward as all the certified and professional ones took the summer off.

"Imai." Natsume greeted curtly, motioning for Ruka to set the brat down on the closest bed.

Ruka did so quickly. He drew up a close chair near the bed. Ruka reached out to move away the stray black hairs on the brat's forehead. Natsume almost felt like he was intruding by looking at the two. He pushed those feelings aside. He knew Ruka longer then the brat had been born. He shouldn't feel like this at all.

"What happened?" Subaru inquired monotonously. He held a clipboard standing on the other side of the brat's bedside.

"She passed out from exhaustion when Natsume stopped her flames." Ruka answered. He missed the astonished look on Subaru's face.

"Do you mind if I check her over?" Ruka shook his head, giving Subaru permission. The man moved closer to the unconscious brat. His hands hovered over the brat's body. His hands took on a pale green hue as they moved about her length. Several times did he stop for a long minute. When he finished he jotted down furiously on his clipboard.

'That explains it." Subaru said clearly.

"The flames?" Ruka voiced.

Subaru nodded, his violet eyes focused on Natsume, "Does he know?"

"No, I had planned to tell him today." Ruka sighed. His shoulders sagged.

"I understand. Your daughter is healthy otherwise. She just needs to keep her flames under control unless we might see a smaller black kitten around here." Subaru continued to stare at Natsume as he talked to Ruka. Alike Hotaru, the elder Imai's gaze had the uncanny ability to make him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"She intermittent though. She can't possibly be strong enough for that."

"It's possible they will be reminded of the past if they can't keep it under control."

Ruka didn't say anything for a while. He sighed yet again, no longer looking at the brat instead he was focused on Subaru. "I understand."

"Be sure that you do." Subaru left them alone with those parting words. He drew a white curtain around the threesome.

"You should sit down, Natsume." Ruka patted a spot beside the brat's prone form. Natsume hesitated, but did as he was told. He wasn't sure what to say. Ruka opened his mouth two times and then closed it. Ruka appeared to struggle when he finally blurted out, "Do you remember that night five years ago?"

"No," came Natsume's immediate reply.

"You're lying. It doesn't matter though, I never did tell you Amaterasu's full name."

Natsume swallowed hard. Dread started to form, and all of the sudden he felt ill. He didn't want to hear what Ruka had to say. He had an irritating intuition when it came to Ruka. He knew when his best friend was either going to give him giant news, or his life was about to be altered in some way.

"Amaterasu's full name is Amaterasu _Kaoru_ Nogi."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. His mother's name? Why would the brat have his mother's name? Unless, no. It wasn't possible…

"Natsume meet your daughter." Ruka said, proudly.

Natsume gawked, unable to form any words. Word spilled out of his mouth before he could catch them,

"Say wha?"


	8. Mistakes

**A chapter you guys, a chapter! Warnings and disclaimers apply. My computer is on the fritz, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Natsumes Love: Thank you for your compliments. Nope, you aren't the only one. There are lots more out there.**

**hotxhotguy: XD**

**Kaze: Thanks for reviewing each and everyone of my chapters. They made me very~ happy that day.^^ **

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01: I updated soonish~. Hehehe... don't kill me.**

**Ammune: Haha, I hope the wait wasn't too long. Thanks. **

**ImmortalMissRaven: I love your name, btw. Thank you for your compliments.**

**Miriellaine Cambridge: Yup, Izuna. Did you read the newest Naruto chapter. I can't believe all the feels and secrets. Damn you, Tobi! I updated.**

**Meocaroba: Thanks for your reviews, and I was excited to find out as well. I think you can tell I'm the doubt of writer who writes chapter after chapter with no type of plan. I'm a jotter not a planner.**

**Aristania: Glad, I can make it funny.**

**Aki-chan26: Agnostic Angel: I updated in a relatively short time for me. Hahahee. I thank you for your compliments. You've made me blush like mad. Ack! You should read more Mpregs like in the Naruto section. Those are always really good. I'm glad you liked my story and I hope I kept it up to your standards.**

**knightinred: Yes, she does. -chuckles- Ah, I honestly, have no ideas. I tend to have characters give other characters nicknames and such. Sorry if it gets annoying. **

**NanaliJoci: Let's see.**

**Shinigami-chan: You know, I always get scared when I have to reply to you. You've been here since the beginning like many others. Ahh, sorry, I left you for so long. I wonder what she will say too. I know its sad, but he shall appear again. I promise. I updated.**

* * *

**Mistakes**

* * *

"Don't lie to me, Ruka. You know damn well that isn't possible!" Natsume's voice rose as did his ire. How dare Ruka tell him a lie such as this. How about he try to lie better. He wasn't some gullible child that believed every word spewing from his lips. Gods, did Ruka have to be so difficult? Surely, the truth was more plausible than this horrible farce.

Ruka scoffed. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "I wish I was lying, you big oaf." He blew a piece of stray hair out of his face. "And you, my dear, are really the last one to tell me what's possible and what's not.

Natsume ignored the obvious jab. "Do you have any proof?" he challenged.

"Proof!" Ruka echoed him; astounded that Natsume would want such a thing. Did he suddenly turn blind and forgetful in these last few moments? Had his memory been wiped blank by some unknown Alice-user? Pfft, leave it to Natsume to ignore the evidence. "Look at her, Natsume. Her skin, her hair, her personality, and her Alice. I've known you since you were Amaterasu's age. Don't think I don't understand how a fire Alice works!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes still refusing to believe what Ruka continued to spout. "If she really was mine, then why didn't you tell me? She must be at least five by now!"

Ruka laughed hysterically, chilling Natsume with its hollow tone. "Believe me, I've tried every year on two separate occasions, one being on her birthday and the other on mine. I even tried a couple months into my pregnancy, but you never answered your damn phone! Amaterasu is six and a half. She was born December 17th. "

"I... I thought," Natsume tried but Ruka beat him to the punch. He hunched over and laughed mirthlessly.

"You probably thought I wanted to confront you about that night. Well, newsflash Natsume, I'm not one of those crazy fangirls from our school days. I'm a grown man. I can tell when a situation needs to be forgotten," Ruka spat out, glaring daggers.

Natsume winced subtly. Ouch. As usual Ruka was right. "Does she know?"

Ruka raised an incredulous eyebrow, "You aren't daft. Of course Amaterasu doesn't know. Was her reaction to your initial appearance not enough to show you that?"

Again Natsume winced. His newfound daughter hated him, and when he first saw the feelings were mutual, or rather he was jealous of how his daughter had Ruka wrapped so tightly around her small pinkie. Now, he wanted to fix that and possibly build a relationship. That's what fathers did, right? He wanted to be there for his daughter. He grew up without his father, and he knew the pain that came with it. He didn't want any child (especially his own) to go through that. "What do you want me to do?"

Ruka was deathly silent. He sat rigidly in his seat, his eyes narrowing marginally. "I want you out of her life. You don't have to pay for any of her expenses or any of that crap. Amaterasu already has Yoichi, who is her father as far as she is concerned. She doesn't need you in her life, especially since for seven years you made it clear that you didn't want her," Ruka said coldly.

"That isn't fair! I never-," Natsume attempted to protest. Ruka was jumping to conclusions and decisions too early and too fast. They had to talk about these things. Amaterasu had a right to know her real father, and he had a right to be there in her life.

"Correct, you never," Ruka reiterated.

Irritation grew within Natsume. Ruka wasn't giving him a chance to prove himself! He wanted to be there for his daughter. He had missed so much of her life. Ruka was preventing him access: "I want to be a part of her life."

"No, you don't. You say you do. You made a choice when you ignored my calls every year. I'm not going to uproot Yoichi's place because of your ignorance," Ruka said. His lips flatlining.

Natsume shook his head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Ruka had made his feelings clear on the situation, and it appeared that no matter what he said would change Ruka's heart. Natsume stood up from his seat, staring at Amaterasu's prone form for what seemed like an eternity. Vermillion eyes flickered to Ruka; "There is nothing more to say, is there?"

"You already know the answer to that," Ruka replied coldly.

Natsume scowled at his lifelong friend. He pursed his lips nodded sharply, exiting the room. He missed the way Ruka broke down after he left. A few tears slipped down his cheek, Ruka wiped them as more followed. He collapsed onto the bedside of his baby, sobbing as he clutched the thin covers. "I'm so sorry, Amaterasu. I'm so sorry.

"Please forgive me. I couldn't let him hurt me... or you."

* * *

Natsume stomped down the walls of Gakuen Alice. His earrings itched as it tried to keep his Alice at bay. Gods, the flames within him burned at the chance to envelop something into a fiery inferno. His churning emotions mainly composed of anger and confusion swirled inside him in tumultuous waves. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had an illegitimate daughter birthed by his best friend who was male. He missed practically seven years of her life. Yoichi was considered her father. _**He had a daughter**_. He had a daughter, and Ruka wasn't going to let him into her life.

He snarled. He'd be in her life whether his friend wanted him there or not. And if Ruka didn't cooperate there was always the option of going to court, or conveniently telling their daughter of her true parentage during the school year. He allowed a bittersweet smile to play on his lips. Yes, those was the plans for that. Now, he had to think of the time and the place. Not to mention, how was he supposed to break this to Mikan? An image of his wife looking absolutely heartbroken popped up. Oh, he couldn't do that to his sweetheart. No... Natsume resolved to tell her later. It would probably be the last thing to do on the life of stuff he had regarding his relationship with his daughter.

"Big Brother!" a voice yelled out, the sounds of sneakers screeching against the tile floors accompanied it. Natsume did not have to turn around to know who it that called him. He merely stood there waiting for him to catch up. When he did, he stared the young silver-haired man down, frowning at him with distaste. "Big Brother?" the man asked in a small voice. He took a step back, knowing of Natsume's tendency to lash out. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Natsume repeated mockingly. "What's wrong, he asks. What the hell is wrong is that Ruka has been taking care of my daughter for seven years with a certain fool playing her father? Did the fool think of ever telling the real father of his progeny? No!" Natsume smacked his cheek, his mouth gaping, "No. We'll just let the real father live with blinders on his whole life never knowing his daughter!" he shouted.

"So, you've found out," the man said lowly. Suddenly, his eager appearance morphed into something infinitely tired.

"Of course, I've found out, Yoichi. How could you keep this from me? Your supposed big brother? Didn't you ever think that; gee, since Natsume isn't answering his phone maybe I should visit him since I do so regularly!"

To this Yoichi both flinched, and then he gathered his bearings. He gave Natsume the same apathetic look he gave to all those that would gather around him as a child. "Don't talk to me as if I had a choice," he snapped.

"I know you had a choice. Ruka is too soft to threaten you with anything lethal. You've scheduled monthly meetings with me for years, and yet you didn't think you could somehow add this into our conversations!" Natsume was on the verge of losing his temper. Dammit. He wanted answers. He wanted to turn back the clock to that night where he had made so many mistakes.

"Natsume, it wasn't my secret to tell. I was also there every year he called you. Why didn't you pick up? Huh?"

"It's none of your business," came Natsume's evasive answer.

"Idiot."

Natsume shook his head. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, preparing himself to ask this question. "Does she call you father?" he glanced up at Yoichi before glancing back down. He wasn't entirely sure of he wanted to hear this answer.

"Ruka hasn't ever allowed or disallowed Amaterasu to call me father," Natsume's head jerked up in surprise. Really? He felt like asking, however, the blank look in Yoichi's eyes quelled the question. "Amaterasu doesn't do it a lot, but when we're alone she sometimes calls me 'Daddy' or 'Dad', and for that Natsume. I'm sorry."

Natsume shifted on his feet. The picture of Amaterasu being tucked into bed by Yoichi ran across his mind. He sees Yoichi leaning in to peck his daughter on his forehead and brushing back strands of ebony hair from her forehead. Just as Yoichi reached to pull her light off, Amaterasu gave Yoichi an endearing gaze with her inherited bluish-grey eyes that Natsume secretly adored. "I love you, daddy," she say. The picture disappears into wisps. Natsume swears to himself that his heart isn't breaking.

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault. I wasn't there." He swallowed a thick ball of his spit.

"But you are here now!" Yoichi said happily.

"No, I'm not," came Natsume's subdued reply.

"Huh?" Yoichi tilted his head at his adopted big brother. "What do you mean? Surely, Ruka wants you -"

"No, he doesn't," he cut off the other man flatly. "He says Amaterasu doesn't need me. She has you in her life now."

Yoichi frowned, rocking on his feet. He hummed thoughtfully. At that, Natsume, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. No doubt, Yoichi was trying to string some words together for some comfort, but he had never been particularly good at that. More often than not he'd manage to make a person feel worse, and the situation worse with some unneeded truths. With his anger now extinguished, he stepped closer to his self-proclaimed little brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to appease me, I'm alright, really," he said, offering him a smile.

Yoichi's frown became deeper. "No, you aren't alright. What about your relationship with your daughter, or with Ruka for that matter?"

"With Ruka?" he chuckled. "No, no, we'll worry about that later. Besides, remember, I'm the Black Cat. When have I ever given up?"

Yoichi gave him a short laugh. "Ok, you've made your point. Still, do you have any plans for building these relationships? Amaterasu is more stubborn than you and Ruka combined, with a mischievous streak that runs as deep as yours."

"Well, I'm going to be her teacher for the year. So, something has to come to me during that time frame." He shrugged. He had plenty of time for strategizing later. For now, he needed to relax and let the dust settle.

"If you're sure," Yoichi said uncertainly.

"I'm sure."

"Ok," Yoichi ended.


End file.
